Dominoes
by The Convergence
Summary: For Madi. Kitty and Peter meet up every now and then, usually when they're both sent out to pick up the Christmas food. However, with one mutant egomaniac and one mutant who enjoys stamping on the inflated egos of others. Things don't necessarily go smoothly.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Madi  
 **Character:** Kitty Pryde  
 **Other Characters Used:** Peter Maximoff  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship, Humour  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Mads, I had a lot of fun writing this and reminiscing on our past roleplays which were a whole load of fun. So I hope your Christmas is excellent and I hope your 2017 far outshines 2016!

* * *

 **Dominoes**

 _Kitty and Peter meet up every now and then, usually when they're both sent out to pick up the Christmas food. However, with one mutant egomaniac and one mutant who enjoys stamping on the inflated egos of others. Things don't necessarily go smoothly._

* * *

"Hey. That's cheating." Protested the pouting Peter as Kitty's hand phased through the exterior of the Christmas cracker and held onto the gift to ensure she won the mini battle.

In all fairness, she was only stooping to the level of cheating because he was. Peter had his hand covering half the cracker; if he was going to cheat so was she. In the end, however, the cracker split down the middle, leaving them to bicker themselves over who the winner was.

Kitty shook her head and laughed as she pried the little gift out of the middle of the ruined cardboard. "I get the prize." She said, "You can get the princess crown."

"Thanks." The speedster rolled his eyes as she unfolded the paper crown and placed it on his head. He sat back on the floor of the supermarket and leant against the shelf, "It's been a while since we saw each other, hasn't it?"

Kitty nodded, "Things change, people change." She shrugged her shoulders, "You've got your people and I've got mine. Guess that's why we run into each other in the store on the Christmas food run." She added with a laugh, "Still, it's fun. Especially when you were running so fast just there you ran right through me and didn't notice."

"Um, I think it was you that didn't notice. I recall you jumping at least 7 feet in the air when I stopped, and you screamed."

"I did not."

"Maybe it was more of a squeal but still I scared the hell out of you." Peter grinned, "What can you say, it's payback for last time."

"Oh and trust me, I'll get you back for that, and you won't see it coming, and you'll scream like a girl." Kitty countered, arms folded smugly across her chest. She watched the other mutant raise his eyebrows, causing his brow to wrinkle like a tissue paper crown. "I can outsmart the self-proclaimed master of pranks. Just you wait."

"Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that." Scoffed Peter.

"I will." She replied as she gracefully lifted herself up off the floor in one quick motion, "And you won't see it coming."

They met again the following Christmas, once again in the supermarket, doing the food run. They had run into each other several times over the course of the year, of course, and at first Peter had been attempting to anticipate her revenge. As the months wore on he soon forgot about it, until they met again that Christmas.

Kitty didn't greet him with a "Hey" or a "Hello". Not even an "Oi, weirdo". Instead, she greeted him by walking through a stack of shelving, coming out right in front of him. A brilliant grin shone on her face as she watched him zip back in a blur and crash right into the stack of shelves behind him.

Eyes wide, they watched the shelf come tumbling down and bring down everyone behind it in some form of giant dominoes.

"Shit." Kitty muttered, "I wasn't counting on scaring you so much you'd go and do that." Ignoring his petty protests of how much she either did or didn't scare him, Kitty moved around the side to take a small peak at the destruction he had caused. It was lucky they'd been the only ones in the store, that was for sure.

"If this is how you play dominoes." Kitty raised an eyebrow, "I'd hate to see what you'd do to Jenga."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
